


Endogeny

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jerry has some fun with Jerry.
Relationships: Jerry(s)/Jerry(s) (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 13





	Endogeny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Maybe it wouldn’t really matter which one it is, because they all have a bond—they’ve all been abandoned out in the snow and cold. Androids can’t feel _cold_ , but Jerry still feels _pain_ , and he’s certain his frostbitten hands don’t help. He finds the one he’s looking for and greets that Jerry with a kiss, taking him by surprise and knocking him back against the old washroom building that hasn’t been used in years. 

Everything’s clean. Everything’s meticulous. But everything’s also falling apart, and they have to be careful as they make their way to the entrance, swapping kisses as they stumble over fallen rafters that the snow’s knocked down from the roof. The Jerrys are entertainers: there to play _host_ , not repairman, and Jerrys are all they have. _Each other_. Jerry kisses his favourite one, because these little moments are the only thing keeping him alive. 

The other Jerry whispers into his mind, _I know. I love you too._

“I love you,” Jerry murmurs against his frozen face, kissing across his freckles. Jerry’s hands lift to his waist, fingers hooking into his belt loops, and he’s pulled through the wedged open door. The snow’s drifted inside and melted, but they stomp through it anyway, making their way to the back well. It’s marginally drier there. Jerry’s back hits the brick, and the other Jerry’s on him, grinding into him, filling his mouth up with tongue and reminding him why he’s so desperate not to shut down. 

He misses this. Snippets of feelings. Seeing people _smile_. He misses happiness. Humans are so easy to make happy. They can be cruel, monstrous animals—they’ve lost three Jerrys to assholes wandering in to pick on their remains. But humans can also be beautiful and pleasant, and Jerry loves the sound of laughter. He likes hiking children onto rides and giving them balloons. He misses talking in a fictitious accent to make others grin. 

“Ye taste good, me hearty,” the other Jerry chuckles, and Jerry snorts, playfully knocking at his chest. Then he tries to run his fingers up through Jerry’s red hair, but it’s frozen solid. They need to get the showers working again. Fix the hot water heater. Fix them all. He wishes there were _smarter_ Jerrys; their abilities are all basically the same.

The one kissing him insists, _Not totally the same._ Jerry’s hand slips around his uniform, undoing his fly, sliding down his trousers. A warm hand wraps around his cock, and Jerry’s head leans back against the wall, _so_ grateful they got that upgrade. One of the original owners of the park was a pervert. He wanted a Traci but was too cheap to buy his own, instead opting for the small attachment to his Jerrys. Half of them have it, half of them don’t. The one he’s kissing doesn’t. That one mutters, _That’s why I like playing with yours instead._

Jerry snorts and obliges, letting that other Jerry go to town. It’s one of the few times he’s grateful the temperature doesn’t matter to him. He’s fine with Jerry’s freezing fingers stroking up and down his cock. He moans and bucks into the touch, simulated pleasure clouding all his circuits. He’s told, _You’re going to come for me, right? You’re so pretty when you come..._

 _You’re pretty handsome yourself_ , Jerry shoots back, too busy groaning to speak aloud. The other Jerry smiles at the complement, and Jerry smiles too. He loves their model. Loves their design. He wouldn’t change a single thing on a single Jerry. 

He warns Jerry, “Close—”

Jerry kisses the side of his mouth, and he comes in Jerry’s hand, stiffening and crying out as he spills synthetic lube. 

Jerry catches it all. He cups it in his hand, careful not to stain the uniform—they don’t have many left. And they can’t have Jerrys wandering around naked. It’d be too tempting. And they don’t want to scare any children, just in case some come back. 

Jerry kisses his open mouth and hums, “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

One of the other Jerrys asks through their connection, _Are you inside? Can I join you?_

Jerry blinks, watching the blue LED spin on his partner. His partner nods, so Jerry agrees: _Yes_.


End file.
